


Just Too Long

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Just Too Long

The bed creaking was only detectable to your ears. They twitched as he settled onto the bed. You can't help looking over his streamlined body as he settled over the sheets. He just smirks at you as you admire his naked body. You bite your lip, sweet tension building in your belly. You swear if you had a tail to go with your dog ears it'd be wagging. He holds out a hand to you. "Coming to bed, darlin'?" he asks, drawling in that Texan accent that gets you every time. 

You don't answer, only take his hand and climb into bed next to him. He pulls you, pressing his body to yours. He moves his hands over you, but you can't help but frown. Your clothes, unlike him, are still on. As he turns you around, gently starting to push you down and press you into the bed, you snap and there's a green flash. He pauses and blinks quickly. When his blazing red eyes adjust, you have as much clothing as he does. That smirk you love returns and his lips start to travel your neck. 

You wrap your arms around him and press his head to you, hum deep in your throat quietly. God, how long has it been since the two of you have seen each other? Way too long, in your opinion. His head moves lower and his lips circle around your nipple. Your hum turns into a moan faster than Dave can drop a beat. Your hands tangle in his blond locks as his teeth tug at your nipple, pulling on it, making you moan again. You can feel his own growing excitement pressing into your leg. 

God, you know a way better place that he can press that. 

You move a hand down as his head travels up and your fingers travel over that body you were admiring. He allows just enough space between your bodies so that you can move your hands to more places. Your lips find his again and his hands move to your knees, hitching them up to his hips. God, you want him so bad!!!! The two of you can generally last a while, but you know, and you're pretty sure that he knows, that neither of you are lasting that long this time. 

The problem was that the two of you have been away from each other too long. You know about absents makes the heart grow fonder and all, but absents from sex only makes it go quicker. You can feel it as he teases you, pressing only the tip of his erection into you and quickly pulling out, his lips and hands still working on you. Your moans are mixed with whimpers and unintelligible pleas. He ends the kiss to look into your green eyes. You see the want, the need in his as deeply as you feel it in yours. He only smirks as he smoothly slides into you. 

There's an instant you both freeze, nearly climaxing then. With a will you didn't know you had, you're able to calm down just enough to wrap your legs around his waist as he wraps an arm around you and presses you into him. His hips start to move, and you can feel the pleasure flowing through you, and you know you won't last long. His thrusts start to become faster and faster, more quickly than usual. It seems like only a second later than he hits you just the right way and you can't hold back any longer. 

With a strangled cry of pleasure, you welcome that sweet, sweet release and your mind clouds over. He whimpers your name in your ear as he moves a little more before he climaxes with you. The pleasure passes and the two of you lay on the bed panting together. 

His breath is still heavy as he says "That didn't last long."

You pant a little before you say "just couldn't do it." 

"Me either, babe," he gives your neck a quick peck. 

The two of you just lay in blissful silence, letting the minutes tick by. Then Dave leans up, looking down on you. That smirk returns and he angles his head down, like he's looking at you over the tops of those old shades he wears. "Ready for round two, sweetheart?" he drawls at you again. 

You giggle and wink at him. "Duh," you answer, smiling in that way he loves. "As if you can keep up with me!" 

"Babe," he says, his hand reaching up to scratch your ears. "You can't match a Strider."


End file.
